


Lace, Straps and a little bit of Honey

by deli_cious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You've been warned, because i love to sprinkle that in, omega's have pussies, porn with some feelings tho, this is Lance getting his pussy loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deli_cious/pseuds/deli_cious
Summary: Lance decided to indirectly ask for some assurance that his Alpha's love him."That was nearly seventeen years ago, and he was still doing his best to keep them interested. Their eyes never wandered, and Lance was working on his insecurity. His therapist said his anxiety wasn't something that just went away, and he should ask for assurance when he felt he needed it.So, while he looked himself over in their master bedroom’s en suite, he felt like this was a sure fire way to get the assurance he wanted."
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Lace, Straps and a little bit of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I've been wanting to write some pussy eating/face sitting with Lance for a while so here you go!

Committing to two hard headed alpha’s was a task Lance didnt think he was capable of doing. Getting them; i.e. fucking them; was the easy part. Lance was a hot curvy omega, he knew how to sell sex, he had Shiro and Keith right were he wanted them that night. His plan was to fuck them, allow himself a crumb of heaven before fucking off right back to his lane because as sexy as he thought he was, he knew he wasnt anything special. That he wouldnt be worth dirt in their eyes. 

But, apparently, they found some value in him. They didnt allow Lance to slip out that night, forced him to stay for breakfast, popped into his life for months until Lance finally caved, and they stuck around after that. He really didnt know what he did to get so lucky to have them in his life, so he planned to do whatever he could to keep them. 

That was nearly seventeen years ago, and he was still doing his best to keep them interested. Their eyes never wandered, and Lance was working on his insecurity. His therapist said his anxiety wasn't something that just went away, and he should ask for assurance when he felt he needed it. 

So, while he looked himself over in their master bedroom’s en suite, he felt like this was a sure fire way to get the assurance he wanted. 

The white was stark against his skin. The straps of the...piece were firm against his skin, making dips in his hips and ribs, but not tight enough to chaff. It was a complicated piece, took him longer than he’d like to admit to figure it out but he did it. 

Lance covered his breasts and his heat. He was a lot more filled out than when he was younger, but thats what happens when you give birth to five cubs.

He took a deep breath. He hoped they liked it. Lance set up a whole evening for them, all the kids either off in college so spending the weekend with his Mama. He bought all the ingredients he needed, cooked a three course meal, got a nice little dress and this lingerie. 

He slipped into a velvet blue dress, looking over his shoulder. He looked good huh? Maybe if Shiro and Keith ever came to their senses and dumped him, he could go back to being a stripper. He put that idea on the back burner, before heading back into the kitchen and checking on the pork in the oven.

It looked at good as it smelled, he just needed to add another layer of the glaze. 

As he finished that up and closer the over, he felt arms snaking their way around his waist. Squeezing him. 

“Did I forget something?” Shiro muttered against his neck, kissing the glands and making Lance release more of his scent. “Because I cant think of any reason why you’re in our kitchen looking so...amazing.” He glanced over Lance’s shoulder as he ran his human hand up the bare thigh.” 

“Nothing.” Lance hummed, leaning into him and giving a kiss to his cheek before wiggling away. He didnt want to ruin the surprise. “I just felt like doing something nice for you guys.” 

The soft smile that came on Shiro face made Lance blush. “Just being able to be with you is nice, sweetheart.”

Lance face felt like it was on fire, and the knot in the pit of his stomach loosened a little. Seventeen years and Shiro still made him blush like this. 

“Hush.” Lance smacked his chest lightly. “Where’s Keith?” He asked, looking around for his other Alpha. 

“Bathroom. Ran off before he could see you.” He hummed, moving forward so he can get back into Lance’s personal space. “I was the first to see you.” He seemed pleased with himself for that, making Lance roll his eyes. 

“Hey, Lance.” Keith called, coming into the kitchen. “Where are the kids-“ Now, Keith couldn't see much since Shiro’s buff body was blocking a lot of it, but really all he needed was a glance at Lance’s long smooth bare leg and he was practically tackling the omega. Not so politely shoving Shiro out of the way to get to him. “Is this a special occasion?” He asked the same question as Shiro, already nipping and pecking Lance’s lips. 

“Hello to you too.” Lance huffed, accepting the kisses and grabby hands for now. “The kids are with my mom-“ 

“Thank God.”

“Keith!” Lance huffed, pulling his head back. “Those are your kids too!” 

“Yeah, and I dont want them to listen to me making their mama scream.” 

“Ugh!” Lance rolled his eyes, grabbing Keiths wrists before he could slip his hands under Lance’s dress like he was trying to do. “And it's not a special occasion, I just wanted to do something nice.”

“You didnt need to do all this.” Keith murmured, still leaning in to kiss him. 

“Yeah, yeah, being with me is nice enough.” He grinned. “Go sit at the table you two, I’ll be out in a minute.” He shooed them off and out his kitchen, avoiding any hands that might try and touch somewhere they shouldn't yet. 

Dinner was normal...ish. Shiro and Keith had their hands on him, which was something they always did, a casual hand in the thigh of the back of the neck form and grounding; but now, since their kids weren't there, they were trying to move those hands higher and lower. Keith smacked them before they could reveal him. 

Even as his alphas told him about their day, he could feel their attention drifting, he could see it too. Their eyes traveling to his chest or thighs, and their hands soon following. 

Keith was the first to snap. “Lance…” He pressed hot lips to his omega’s neck. “Lance...please…” 

“I...wanted to give you another surprise.”    
  
“We don’t need anything else, sweetheart.” Shiro murmured against his hair, kissing his head and working his way down to his temples, cheeks and lips. “Just you…We just need to touch you. Lance, please.”    
  
Lance didn’t mean to make his husbands beg, but that did undo the last of the knot in his stomach. His face was bright red, giving the smallest nod. He grabbed Keith’s hands again before he could tear at his close, the younger alpha nearly growling at him. “Take the dress off...slow.” He told his husband, giving his chapped lips a little kiss, and despite the grumpiness, Keith listened. 

By how wide his pupil’s blew, it was worth it.    
  
“Lance…” He could feel the rumble of Shiro’s voice from his back being pressed to the other’s chest.    
  
“Do you like it?” He asked softly.    
  
“Like it?” Keith finally looked up at him. “I’m going to fuck you stupid.” He gripped Lance’s hips, nearly bruising them.   
  
Shiro didn’t even bother trying to soften Kieth’s words. “Yeah, we are.” He agreed, his hands coming to grope the soft mounds covered in lace, pinching his sensitive nipples.    
  
“I could smell how wet you where all through dinner, I was so mad you were playing hard to get.”    
  
“But we see why now.” He lifted Lance, who assumed they would be moving to the bedroom but when Keith swiftly cleared the table with a swoop of his hand, crashing their dishes and meal onto the floor (he was gonna make him pick that up later but now...that was a little hot. Seeing how eager Kieth was to have him.) “I think you made us wait long enough though…” Shiro whispered into his ear, coaxing Lance onto the table, over Keith who was not laying on it.    
  
“Now, we want our dessert.” Kieth hummed, making Lance blush as his hips were coaxed over Keith’s face. 

“That’s so cheezy…” Lance muttered, feeling Keith nose at his heat.

“But that’s what it is…” He murmured, moving the strap covering his pussy to the side. “Sweeter than any honey.” He kissed the trembling lips, making Lance shudder. Keith flattened his tongue against Lance’s clit, giving it a long lagid lick, just to tease Lance a little first before he started. 

Keith had never been gentle, and when he was eating Lance out it applied there too. Strong shot licks, toying with his clit hard and fast until Lance felt he was going to burst, then pulling off, using his thumb to rub circles into the sensitive nerve ending until Lance calmed down enough to go again. 

“Doing to good, sweetheart.” Shiro whispered into his ear, causing the omega to whimper. He had gone off to get something, but now that he was back he was pressing himself against Lance’s back, prosthetic hand running over his nipples, causing them to harden through the lace from the coldness. “You look so pretty…”   
  
Lance didn’t realize how wet he was until he felt two of Shiro’s fingers rubbing across his lips, picking up some slick and slipping them into Lance’s pussy. Lance bite his lip, moaning at the thick fingers. 

Keith growled, shifting Shiro’s hand a little so he stopped getting in hsi way, then continuing his monstrations. Lance felt his thighs trembling around Keith’s head and that just caused the alpha under him to grip them tighter. Shiro started pumping his fingers and Lance whined. Hose two purposefully out of sync so Lance couldn't get the satisfaction he truly wanted. Keith looked so smug about it. 

“I...I wanna cum...please….please let me cum…” He whimpered, hips not able to find a suitable rhythm to do it himself, and he knew they probably did that so he had to ask. “Please…”   
  
Shiro hummed, seeming to consider it, and Keith was willing to ignore his pleas in favor of savoring his delicious pussy some more.    
  
“Ask again.” Shiro murmured into his ear, curling his fingers inside Lance. 

Lance moaned. “P-Please...aahh...lemme….” He bit his lip, curling his toes. 

“Finish your sentence, Lance.” Shiro warned, massaging his omega’s insides, kissing the back of his neck, over their mating mark.    
  
“Please….” Lance panted, mouth open as he lookign down into Lance’s eyes. “Please please please please please...let me cum….” He was whining, grinding his hips against Keith;s face. Keith made a nose under him that sounded like his permission, but Shiro was still mauling over it. 

“Okay…” Shiro finally agreed after way too long, and finally started inger fucking him properly, in perfect time with Keith’s thrusts. “Cum for us, sweetheart.”    
  
Lance moaned, curling his toes as he did as told. He always felt like he sounded like a dying seal while cumming, but Shiro and Keith ate his sounds up, never allowing him to muffle them. He screamed, his slick pouring onto the hand and Keith’s face and they didn’t complain one bit. In fact, encouraging it, continuing to tease his over sensitive pussy even after he finished cumming.    
  
“Beautiful….” Keith whispered, pressing a kiss to Lance’s inner thigh. “Stunning…” He violet eyes met cyan once more and Lance got that heat in the pit of his stomach again, the good kind. 

“I love you...both of you...so much…” 

“Love you too.”    
  
“I love you, Lance.” They both replied, no hesitation in their voice and Lance melted into them. 


End file.
